


Guardians of the Holocron

by Gogeta408



Series: Cross over fun ideas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A spur of the moment, F/M, I hope you like it, Marinette is a Zabrak and Adrien is a Cathar in this universe., There wont be any more for a long time, Tikki and Plagg are jedi masters in Holocrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: “They were jedi, one of light and the other of darkness.They balanced each other and the force around them.Their holocrons, when brought together, will grant the user unlimited knowledge and give them all the answers they wish for.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea broke through my train of thought while working on 'Heat stroke'. So I spent the week working on these seven chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and maybe once heat stroke reaches its end, I may start this back up.
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave notes about things at the end of the chapter.
> 
> but know this,
> 
> Adrien is a Cathar in this and Marinette is a Zabrak.
> 
> Because humans are too boring XD

“They were jedi, one of light and the other of darkness.

They balanced each other and the force around them.

Their holocrons, when brought together, will grant the user unlimited knowledge and give them all the answers they wish for.”

“I see.” The dark figure spoke, his robbed hood covered his face as he looked at the purple being in the holocron. “Then show me, where I can find the Holocron of these masters, so I can destroy the Galaxy.” The glowing being looked up worried.

“The knowledge must not be used by darkside forces, it is not the way.” The being before it snarled.

“Silence, I unlocked you and you will help me. Otherwise I will crush you...” He gripped the metal box and applied pressure, the being that was displayed showed panic.

“St-stop... O-okay... I’ll help you.” Its dark master smiled.

“Good, then let’s find them.”

“Their exact location is unknown. But I know where they reside.” The small purple being, revealed a planet to its dark master. “The Planet, known as, Parisia, in the south sector.”

“Good, then let’s find them.” The holocron being looked up, worried as to how? “If I found you, then they are most likely in the hands of others. Let’s draw them out.” Walking down many steps, he stopped before his small ship.

Going in, he set his course for the planet and soon great power.

The planet Parisia was a very mountainous planet with a body of 70 percent water and lots of lavish plant and wild life. It was a gem in the south sector of the galaxy, notable for many traders and was known to how many wealthy individuals.

But it wasn’t without flaws, still housing slavery as one of its many downsides.

But our tale takes us to small temple in the mountains, an old man sat meditating. His breathing was shallow as he remained in his trance.

But it was broke by the sound of a small glowing box lighting up and a small green figure appearing. “Master Fu.” The figure spoke.

“What is it, Grand master Wayzz?” The old man stood slowly as he turned to the small humanoid in its holocron. “You looked worried my teacher.” The green being nods slowly, eyes down cast.

“I, I have sensed one of my own. Has come under the control of a dark force user, they are heading to this planet.” Master Fu waved his hand slightly as his cane floated over.

“Then I best go deal with them.” He turned but he felt his back give out. “Argh, guess the force is not with me now.” He chuckled.

“You are over a hundred year’s old master. I think it’s time for new jedi to take your place.”

“Maybe, but not take my place. Help me in the future perhaps?” He turned to the temple doors. “I must find a pair capable of mastering ‘their’ teaching. Let us go my teacher.” Fu spoke with a smile as he headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Parisia, as the Alderaan of this galaxy.

In a small district of Parisia, a young female Zabrak was waking up to her mother calling. “Marinette, you need to hurry and get up before you late. You can’t be caught running behind again!” Her mother called out in worry.

“Huh? Oh no, not again,” the girl called out as she dragged herself from bed. She stumbled through her room before grabbing the cloth nearby and getting dressed. Bounding down stairs, her mother looked over worried.

“Was it another nightmare my dear?” Marinette nods slowly with a frown. “That’s twice in as many days. You better get going before ‘she’ knows your late.”

Marinette hugged her mother before rushing from her small shelter. She sprinted past people as they walked about the village.

She skidded round the corner and stumbled into someone. She was knocked to the floor harshly. “Ow...” She rubbed her head as she looked up. “I’m so sorry.” She saw an old man trying to sit up. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry sir!” she clambered to her feet to help the old man.

“It’s okay, thank you.” Fu looked up at the girl, taking in her face and then up at her noticeable feature. “A Zabrak? Don’t see many round here.” Marinette chuckled.

“I get that a lot.” It was then that a local officer walked along with an amused look.

“Running late Marinette? You better hurry up; your keeper is going to be very unhappy with your tardiness.” Marinette nods quickly as was helped up.

“Y-yeah, thanks. Have a nice day.” The officer smiled sadly.

“Such a shame that such a nice girl had to grow up into slavery.” The officer mused as walked on his path as normal.

Fu glanced to the girl, before looking at the holocron in his hands, he smiled before heading off.

Marinette mean while stumbled into the factory house, catching many other slaves by surprise before chuckling at the girl. “Late again? That’s very unlike you Marinette.” The girl in question sighed.

“Marinette.” A woman spoke up and everyone froze as they turned to the wealthy individual. “Late again? Come with me.” The girl sighed before walking over, as everyone got back to work.

They walked into an office room. “That’s twice you’ve been late. I didn’t buy off that slime ball to have you start slacking on me.” The girl fidgeted. “Perhaps you want to go back to working for him. He was very adamant about keeping you.”

“N-no, I’m sorry. I’ve just been having bad sleepless nights recently.” The girl retorted. “Please, don’t send me back there. I don’t want to know what he’ll have me do for him.” The woman looked at the girl seriously.

“Then I suggest you fix this issue, Marinette. But if you’re going to throw my kindness back at me, then working at something ‘physical’ would be better?” Marinette paled. “Then I hope you remember that you’re only worth as much as you do for me. Now go get to work, you have designs I need finishing.”

“Yes Madam Chamack.” The girl bowed before rushing off to work. The woman frowned before turning around to deal with her ‘work’.

The day had gone fairly better. Marinette was able to get things back in control and stayed behind to make up for what she lost to hope smooth things out.

She didn’t want to back to the previous slaver; she and her mother had it good as they were. So if she had to work that bit harder for her mistakes then she’d do what it takes.

Once she left that night, she walked the streets tired, and hungry. She could see other children her age gap running about, enjoying the life they had.

Many were stuck in slavery like she was, but like her many were kept by fairly kind people. Mostly to protect them as there were others more than willing to use them for what they wished, battle, pleasure, torture.

She gulped nervously, knowing just how hard her keeper had tried to buy her. Knowing Marinette had a skilled hand was more money’s worth than her body would be.

She missed her father, but he was away in the galaxy, trying to buy their freedom. He’d return one day, hopefully.

She stopped as the street lights lit up; showing the face of the planets leading individual was making a pass.

The sign was huge and it had been big talk amongst everyone. This was a rare event and no one should miss it.

Unless you’re a slave, then the chances you would see them was slim.

Marinette glanced to the floor, knowing her work times. She would be away from the event.

That sucked, but she really couldn’t do anything about it.

Once home, she enjoyed her meal that her mother made. They sat quietly, talking about their day, and how her mother had been doing at the bakery.

Her mother was old, but she was still capable of making bread at least and catering to people. It was her kind nature that perhaps kept them in Madam Chamack’s good books also.

Chamack and Marinette’s mother got along well. It was probably the kind nature she brought that was got them noticed in the first place, before Chamack noticed Marinette unique skill.

Once finished, Marinette headed to bed for an early night, she wasn’t about to let these bad dreams get the better of her.

Once lying down, she rolled over and noticed a small box by her bed side, at her window. “Huh?” She sat up, alert that this was never there before.

It looked to nice to be hers, but what was it doing in her room? She leaned forward and touched the edging, noticing the nice carvings.

It glows bright pink and Marinette leaned back, it twisted and turned before spreading out, filling her room with small glowing blocks. “What’s going on?”

There was a chuckle before Marinette turned to see a glowing figure in robes. Her pink holographic body stepped before Marinette. “So, you are my student?”

“H-huh?” Marinette couldn’t process what was going on. “Who are you?”

The figure looked up and smiled. “My name is Tikki, I am a jedi.” Marinette stared for a long while.

Jedi didn’t exist; they were a myth, a legend for small children. “Th-that can’t be right. B-but if that’s true... Why are you here?”

The woman smiled. “It’s as I said, you will be my new student. I will be training you in the ways of the force.” Marinette couldn’t take this all in, there had to be better people than her? “Maybe, but you are the one I seek out. Now, we must leave, we need to begin your training.”

“What? J-just up and leave right now?” Tikki nods. “I can’t, if I just run off.”

“If you stay now, everyone will be in danger. The sooner you come with me, the more likely chance you will protect everyone.” Marinette went quiet again.

She stood slowly. “From, what?” Tikki looked at her, knowing the girl could form an answer. “A- a sith?”

“Most likely as one is coming here, and will kill all in their path. Please, come with me and learn the ways of the force. Come back here and protect everyone.”

She was scared to go; if she left she pretty much forfeited her existence and life to Chamack and most likely will be sold away. But if she saved everyone, maybe that could atone for it?

She didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted to go. But she also wanted to stay with her mother.

This offer before her was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the slave choice was a bit of a bad pick, I know but I really wanted to spread my ground when I decided on this. Forgive me, but still enjoy what is before you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Where is he?!” Voices stormed the palace, doors bursting open with beds being checked and wardrobes being cleared.

“He’s not here, where has he gone?” The staff were panicking, and they froze as the home owner came walking down.

He wasn’t amused. 

“Lord Gabriel!” The staff bowed to the Cathar as the noble looked at them with disinterest.

“What is all the commotion about?” The staff jumped and Gabriel’s eyes narrow. “What has he done?” The staff glanced nervously. “Well?” He voice spoke up.

“Sir,” one staff member spoke up. “Adrien, he’s gone sir? We’ve searched the palace, but.” Gabriel’s eyes narrow. “We think he’s broken out sir.”

Gabriel huffed annoyed. “Then see to it, you find him. I do not want him gallivanting around the grounds. Go, now!” The staff scurried down the stairs as behind him, his chief of staff seemed rather displeased. “Please tell me, you know where he is?”

“Camera’s have been tracking him since he broke out past the palace gates. I’ve got the head of the police department on it.” Gabriel nods.

“See to it he doesn’t cause trouble.” The woman nods as the man turned to leave. “That blasted boy.”

Said ‘blasted boy’ was busy sprinting down the city streets, ducking and diving over walls. His green eyes noticed the police muttering to each other and pointed to him. “Oh dear it looks like they found out already.” Adrien stopped; he glanced about before heading down the narrow street paths. “Seeing as they know, may as well make them work for it. The punishment will be the same regardless.”

He grinned as he dashed through people, who screamed in surprise as the police followed quickly behind.

He dipped down an alley and using his gym training jumped up off a wall and vaulted a large fence before getting away.

Going down in the city river ways, he was safe for the time being. He was allowed to catch his breath. “Man, fathers going to give me hell.” He rubbed his clawed hands threw his fur, his ears picked up multiple footsteps and he crouched and froze. He listened and waited.

“Did you find him?” Voice spoke above. “Ask about for anyone seeing a blond, green eyed Cathar. He can’t be far.” The footsteps faded away and Adrien sighed in relief. He had more freedom to work with now.

Climbing out the river ways some time later, he snagged a cloak off a hanger and headed down the streets, avoiding eye contact and just taking in the sights.

It was hard being a noble, and being locked away by your father like some prize to be wedded off to the next big noble family.

It was a horrid life.

He stopped at a cross roads and took in the sights, only to spot an old man walking the road. Glancing up to see the sign was on red, Adrien saw a speeder rushing at the old man.

Without a second thought, Adrien ran out to the old man to pull him to safety. The speeder horn echoed out as Adrien dodged narrowly but his disguise was blown off.

“Thank you my child.” The old man spoke with a smile. Adrien grinned, it was no problem.

That grin instantly vanished as a hand rested on the boys shoulder. “Enough fun and games Master Agreste. Your father wants you home.” The lad turned with a frown.

“Give me a second.” He helped the old man up. “Try to watch where you’re going next time sir. You came very close to your own end.” Fu chuckled.

“I will boy, thank you again.” Adrien sighed as he stood and was guided to the police cruiser and taken away. The old man smiled as he looked at the holocron, he knew what to do now as he headed off in a direction.

Adrien himself was brought before his father at the door entrance, the older Agreste waved the officers away and the door shut behind the boy. “You are a silly boy, you know that, Adrien.” The teen looked up annoyed.

“I just want to see the world father. How am I supposed to do anything you want of me, if you keep me locked up?” Gabriel looked unfazed.

“I do it for you own good. The outside world is a dangerous place.” Adrien grumbled. “Because of you actions, its cost time and unneeded money to have you returned. I suggest you go stay in your room for the rest of the day and think about your childish nature.”

The young man stormed passed his father and headed for his room.

His room was spacious and was supposed to keep him occupied. But those days were stale now, and listening to the staff talk about what they do, really made him want to go out and about.

He hated his current life style. He wanted freedom, to do what he wanted.

But as he got another year older, it seemed like it was never going to happen.

He’d never have a life ‘he’ wanted.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but when he awoke it was night. No one had seemed to bother coming to get him. “That’s fine, not like they cared anyway.” He stood and walked to the window, marvelling the world around from his view.

He leaned against it, growling in annoyance.

But then he saw something.

As he opened his eyes he spotted on his window, a small odd box. Without much care for his safety he opened the window and pulled it in.

Walking across his room, he studied the object. It didn’t look like a bomb. It wasn’t unheard of to try take out the lord or their heirs for territory control. But this was old, and it looked more like something unreal.

He tapped the edge and it glows a faint green. His eyes widen as he stepped back, the object floated into the air and expanded, filling the room with star systems and all sorts of awe inspiring things.

He failed to see the figure stood before him at the centre, till the robed figure coughs to get the lads gaze. “Who are you?” Adrien asked curiously.

The figure looked back at him, removing his hood to show and dark furred Cathar. Its dark green eyes meeting the younglings own light green. “Greetings, I am Plagg. A dark jedi of a long forgotten order,” Adrien blinked in surprise, this was a trick right? “Far from it and I have come to take you as my student.”

Adrien stared, before slowly grinning. He clenched his palms, he didn’t know how Plagg came to be here, but he knew this was his big break. “I know you have a lot of questions, but we don’t have much time. We need to leave with much haste.”

“Okay, let’s get going then.” Plagg looked slightly curious by the teen’s enthusiasm. Not that he was complaining.

“I didn’t think it would be so simple? I expected a game of twenty questions.” Adrien shrugged.

“If you know the life I lived. You’d want to leave as fast as possible. No matter the outcome, anything is better than here.” Plagg smiled.

“You and I will get along just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else noticed the slight change around of Marinette and Adrien's meeting with Fu? Like what I did there?


	4. Chapter 4

She regretted everything.

Why, why did she agree to go with this hologram? In the dead of night, not telling anyone?

Why did she want to feel like she could change her life?

Marinette had been hiking through the mountains away from her home town. It had been a week, and was sure now that soon she would be either labelled dead, or kidnapped.

She hated herself, what must her mother be thinking? She must be so worried about her.

She spent twelve hours a day crossing rivers, climbing up and down mountains.

If it wasn’t for her father’s survival training he taught her, she probably wouldn’t have made it this long.

By night, Tikki began to teach Marinette, how to understand ‘the force’ and how to interact with it around her.

She felt hopeless, was she really capable of doing this? To fight this ‘dark force user’ that was coming to her home?

At the end of the week, she had finally given up walking. But, they had made it at the same time.

Her eyes looked at the large rock, what was the point of coming to a large rock? Tikki smiled at the child as she turned to her from atop her Holocron. “Be patient my padawan. We are waiting for the other to turn up.”

“I don’t even know who this person is, how am I supposed to trust them?” Tikki smiled on, she will, it was just a matter of getting to know her partner. “I don’t know.”

“Woah,” Marinette jumped to the new voice. She turned slowly to see a young Cathar step out the bushes, in his hands was his own green glowing holocron. “Talk about something out of a holo novel.”

Adrien turned to Marinette and both made eye contact. “H-hi...” Adrien stammered out, he wasn’t expecting to see a ‘girl’ out here.

Marinette waved back nervously. She knew of Cathar, but didn’t expect one to be out here. She’d heard dangerous stories about them.

“So, this is your chosen Tikki?” Plagg asked as he stepped forward, taking a much larger and true form. Tikki followed suit as the two holograms face one another. “She doesn’t look like much.” Marinette glanced down at that comment.

“You are one to talk Plagg, your boy doesn’t look like much either.” Adrien looked annoyed.

But both holocron figures smiled and chuckled to one another. Both teens glanced to one another then back to their ‘teachers’.

Tikki and Plagg waved them forward. “Your first trial as a team begins here.” Both looked puzzled. “The rock before you contains a temple that only those of our order can open up. You two must work together and ‘open’ the temple to you.”

They were guided to two circles on the ground, with Marinette at the front and Adrien behind her. Both teens were told to use the force together to ‘open’ the temple.

It was easier said than done. After several hours, Marinette stomped the floor in frustration. “I can’t do this.”

“Marinette.” Tikki spoke up as the girl looked to the hologram.

“I’m not cut out for this. I can’t do this okay, I’m not meant to.” She looked to the floor. “I’m just this useless clumsy girl.”

“Hey hey...” Adrien spoke up, he didn’t like seeing this. “Look, let’s take a break and come back to it. Trust me, we’ll do this.” She looked to him, unsure about his words. “You were picked for a reason, as was I. People are counting on us, we can’t let them down.”

Marinette walked off for a while. Adrien sat down waiting, let to his own thoughts.

“Who is she anyway?” Adrien asked Tikki. “I can tell she’s a Zabrak, but I didn’t know their race was on this planet.” Tikki hummed in thought.

“That is down to her, to say who she is. I will not part words on her behalf, let her be the one to open up to you.”

The Cathar mulled over his thoughts, it was plain as night and day that the two came from different life styles.

He was dressed in the clothing he broke out in; it was obvious from the cut of his cloth that he was noble background.

She was dressed in tattered cloth, dirty and unkempt. But there was life in the colours she wore, meaning she took care of herself.

Just who was this girl, and why as a Zabrak did she lack the tattoo markings they get when they come of age? Maybe he should ask?

Marinette returned a while later; she seemed to have got it out of her system what she wanted to do.

“Remember what I told you, my student.” Tikki began and the girl nods as Adrien stood behind her. Both held their hands up.

“Y-yes, master...” She took a breath. “The force is with me, I am one with the force.” Plagg groaned.

“This nonsense, come on, really Tikki?” Tikki waved her arm through the hologram. “Hey, don’t do that!”

“Silence kitten. Let her focus.” Adrien glanced from the two masters to the girl who was trying to focus.

“The force is with me, I am one with the force.” Marinette muttered again, but it seemed like she was having a hard time saying it aloud.

Adrien smiled.

“The force is with me, I am one with the force.” Marinette opened her eyes and looked to Adrien surprised.

He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and both spoke together in chant.

Plagg looked bored, while Tikki looked giddy.

The rock before them began to quack as the two teens chanted together; Marinette felt more confidence with the Cathar doing it with her.

The rock turned, and began to rise, revealing much more below.

The rock came to a stop, showing a passage way that was hidden below. Both teens looked amazed, they had done it. “Well done you two.” Tikki spoke up with a smile. “Let us head inside, our training has only just begun.”

Taking their holocrons, they descended into the temple. Marinette noticed Adrien kept glancing to her.

“Is something wrong?” The Cathar glanced away nervously.

“Forgive me for asking this but.... You are Zabrak right?” Marinette stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back up to him.

“Yes...?” She looked at his curiously. “Is that a problem?”

“N-no.” He responded rapidly. “Just, that from history study, Zabrak.” He glanced to her horns. “When they reach that age when their horns come in, they have...” He watched the girl touch them nervously. “Their rite of passage... They get their tattoos.” She glanced away. “I’m sorry,” He responded. “It’s just that I was curious.” Marinette turned and walked off. “I didn’t mean to ask rudely!!” He responded quickly, he sighed as he glanced down sadly. “Sorry, I’m not the greatest people person.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment. “It’s fine.” She turned with a small smile. “My father went away to work in space mines. He hasn’t come back yet to do this with me.” She rubbed her arm, being fully aware how ‘different’ she appeared now. “Guess it would look weird.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Adrien tried to argue, he felt like he was an idiot mentioning. “I mean, you look lovely as it is. I mean, sorry. I-” He shut up, now he felt embarrassed trying to think the issue.

He failed to notice her stunned look before Tikki and Plagg got them back to focusing on the area at hand.

The two were gestured to place the Holocrons in the two temple pillars before them. As they did, the temple came to life; it was amazing for the two of them.

“Once again, Marinette, Adrien.” The two holograms appeared in full size before them. “We thank you for taking on this task, and from today. Your training into the force, now begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikki is a grand master like Yoda, but I havent really decided on her face. Yes she's pairing the two already :)
> 
> Plagg is a jedi, but term as a dark jedi. Which isn't a sith.
> 
> Dark jedi are those who are classed as 'fallen jedi'. And learned dark force techniques.
> 
> For a jedi to become a sith, they must be trained by a sith.
> 
> Plagg wasn't trained by one, but he sort out dark powers and was shunned. Tikki is his own connection to the light left.
> 
> Think like Revan slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

In the month Marinette had been training, she had learned quickly in the first week, just who Adrien was.

He had been very quiet about his last name and refused to leave the temple when it was decided they would need supplies.

So she was chosen to fetch food and water. So it was while she was in a small village nearby, that she saw his face, plastered over poles and holo-newsstands.

The young noble, Adrien Agreste was missing. With an ungodly sum of money was to be given to anyone who could give his location.

To say when she got back, she was flustered and snappy. “You’re the heir of the Agreste house?!” Adrien chuckled nervously at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t think it was important.” She grumbled as she had to hide her shock from the locals of the village nearby.

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from me?” Adrien chuckled; he didn’t have anything else left to hide. “I hope so.”

For Adrien, his week was rather quick to realise something about Marinette.

She was uneducated.

It wasn’t a bad thing, but it shocked him that the girl didn’t know how to read or write. She even seemed to lack basic math.

Marinette had hid herself away when it became apparent Adrien was too vocal in his shock. He was sorry of course, but the damage had been done.

It took several hours, of talking behind a door. To finally convince Marinette to show her face, he vowed he’d teach her basics.

“Why? What’s the point in teaching me?” She asked, while it is nice. It seemed, unneeded as she got this far without it.

“Because my lady. These are key things in life we as people need to have. I will not stand back and watch you go by without any sort of basic writing and maths. After all we are partners and must help each other.”

She felt silly, being taught basic galactic between force training and physical training. But she was glad for it.

She felt better about herself and while she wouldn’t admit it, the cat made a nice teacher.

Tikki and Plagg in their weeks of getting to know their students had shown just how skilled the pair was.

Adrien showed a very high physical level. His force power was average at best, but his skill with a training saber was beyond average.

Marinette had shown that there was more to her when pushed to the limit. Her ability to tap into the force was abnormal.

It was true that Zabrak were known force sensitive, but Marinette showed a level above the average. She was a prodigy in the force.

But the two holocrons never told the two this info, in order not to throw them off balance.

Marinette showed that she could think on her toes, and dance round Adrien, but Adrien had proven he was faster and if Marinette was to survive an encounter would need to listen to the force more than her own eyes.

The pair had built a bond in their training. Going to bed tired and exhausted on many occasions, their training dummies getting a step harder every time.

As first it was battle droids with sabers, then blasters, then both.

The burn marks on their clothing was proof how many times they had ‘died’ on the battle field.

Slowly, both were shaped into their forms.

Marinette took the form, Soresu. It had become very clear early on, that Marinette played a very defensive role when fighting with Adrien at her side. She would attempt to block and parry all blaster fire and even put herself out to catch unwanted blades.

Tikki could see where this child could go.

Adrien was far more obvious to Plagg, the boy was aggressive and always on the attack. Which is why, Plagg felt, Ataru would suit the boy’s nature.

It had taken three weeks from start of their training to now to show something of where these two could go.

But they were far from perfect. They still had many trails ahead, but time was getting slim and Marinette had made her feelings clear.

She felt unease, and it was a deep and deafening cold that was coming.

And while the two teens trained, many miles and miles away. A ship on the out skirts of the planet came out of hyper space.

The being looked out the window, studying the planet. “Let us go, and find them Noo roo” The small purple holocron nods slow in sadness.

“Yes, Darth Moth.” The ship landed in an open plains and Darth moth studied a holo map of the land. “I can’t tell you, exactly where they are. But I can tell they are in the hands over other force users.”

“Is that all you can tell me?” The hologram nods, Darth moth smirked. “Then we flush them out.”

“And how do you plan to do that sir?” Noo roo asked as Moth walked over to his table. He opened a small chest and pulled out small red gems.

“One doesn’t simply go by in life without study. My alchemy brought me upon many sith teachings. And with practice I made these, ‘mind control’ crystals. Simply do, I find a target unbalanced emotionally and posses them. There, I can emit my dark powers through them, making them my personal slaves.”

Noo roo looked uneasy. This man was not just dangerous, but crazy as well, and was well taught in the dark arts of the force. 

Slowly, several black droids came out from their compartments, they each took a crystal. “Go find me targets to control. Rest of you report back once we have found a ‘solid and worthy candidate.’”

The ships hatch opened and the sensor droids flew off with speed, following the order of their master.

Moth sat in meditation, now he waited. He wanted to see, ‘who’ these two chosen were before he took them on himself if he had too.

In Marinettes home village, people were all gathering to show their ‘appreciation’ to the planets leader, Andre Bourgeois. Who was making a ‘publicity trip’ for his voters before next election. Young teens off all ages stood in the crowded streets, watching and waving.

Two stood out, a tall bulky male teen and a short female teen. Both were watching with great interest. The smaller woman watched with great excitement, holding onto a ‘gift’ she wished to pass to Andre.

They had been told that no one was to cross into the road while the leader passed. But she had to try; her partner had tried to make her see sense, but was supportive of her actions. As the hover cart came close, Mylène acted on her actions and moved out into the street.

“My lord!” She called out, the man turned from waving at everyone to a surprised look. The young woman stopped and held out her ‘gift’. “I want to wish you good luck, so I made something for you.”

The man smiled, but before any actions could be made between them. The woman was taken down harshly by guards.

Mylène could hear her partner, Ivan calling out in fear for her safety. The ‘gift’ was thrown away, in fear for their leaders well being.

Ivan moved forward to help her, but was stopped.

She had made this choice, but to think that this would be how she was treated. Ivan looked unhappy by what they did to her.

She was just being nice; this was not how she should be rewarded.

As the leader passed, the man spared a sorrowed look. He hadn’t wanted this result; the people here needed hope, not fear.

But Ivan didn’t see this; he just stared at the guards pinning down his girlfriend.

This was unfair.

He pushed his way from the crowd and walked into the alleys from sight, he couldn’t watch this and he couldn’t help his girlfriend.

It was her choice, he knew this! But, he had hoped that they would have been treated better than this.

They always said that the ‘leader’ treated all fairly. Well to Ivan, that didn’t seem the case.

He didn’t help his girlfriend and left her to suffer the punishment.

As he sat in his own grief for lack of own ability to help, he failed to notice a red gem land at his feet.

When it did, it got his attention, and he picked it up curiously.

That was when his mind began to feel clouded, soft whispers meeting his ears.

“I am Darth Moth and you want to extract revenge on those who displeased you.” Ivan nods slowly. “I can do that for you, my dear apprentice. All I ask is you draw out the two jedi in your bout for revenge and find their Holocrons for me. Can you do that, my apprentice, Stone heart?”

“Yes my lord.” The lad stood as black smoke rippled off the gem. His hand opened as pieces of metal and electronics ripped off nearby huts, forming round the crystal.

As the dust settled the black smoke faded, a pale sickly green Ivan stood there, his body covered in black leather armour. He glanced down to his new ‘weapon’.

It was temporary, but it will do. There was a screech as he clenched his weapon in hand. A red blade emitted from its hilt.

It was unbalanced and unstable as the hilt was not perfect the energy crackled in the air. But it did its job, now he could extract revenge.

He leapt onto the hut roof, his gaze turning to his girlfriend before running along the roof tops. It felt amazing this power, it felt like a drug in his body.

As he got ahead of Andre, the man looked at him and his smile faded into shock then horror as Ivan jumped and landed ahead of the hover cart.

Several armed guards got between them, beckoning Ivan to back down.

The teen scowled and walked forward, this forced the men to fire. But the blaster bolts were deflected back or to the side.

Ivan heaved his arms back and forced them forward, the ground quaked and soldiers were thrown into the cart and the cart itself was blown over.

Ivan took deep breaths, he smirked.

This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys were fine with this, I understand a month is a short time, but they are training day and night nearly.
> 
> More training means, more growth in skill.
> 
> Marinette has the same saber skill and Obi-wan, while Adrien has Master yoda's fighting style.
> 
> I felt it was best to stick close to name, so Stone Heart is the name of our dark force user.
> 
> Hope your enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was sudden for Marinette and sudden for all four of them, when the girl stopped during mid training.

She stood there, blankly as if seeing something or hearing something that wasn’t there.

Tikki was the first to be aware that perhaps Marinettes connection to the force was a lot stronger than they had expected when the girl suddenly snapped out of her trance.

“I need to go home.” She responded quickly. Adrien looked confused, why? “It’s just, I feel like people I know are in danger.” She rubbed her arms. “This cold feeling just kicked in and I feel like I saw something.”

“You think a vision?” Plagg asked Tikki, the hologram mused in thought. Could very well be, but she was reacting as if present actions were happening? Maybe more like farsight? “You mean she’s sensing everything in real time?” Plagg looked sceptical, yes this girl was gifted with the force, but there was no way her power had snowballed this rapidly in advancement.

“I think something bad is happening. I need to go home and check.” Plagg turned to the girl, she was not going, and her training was far from complete. “But,” Marinette looked worried as Tikki took a moment’s thought.

This could risk everything that they had done so far, but perhaps this was needed.

“Okay, you can go.” Plagg looked to argue with the grand master. “Take my gear from storage and go with caution.” Marinette looked pleased.

“I’m going too.” Adrien spoke. “If something bad is going to happen, I best be there.” Plagg growled in annoyance, but guess it couldn’t be helped now.

“My gears in storage also, both of you suit up and get back here.” The two teens didn’t part another word as they ran to the storage lockers. “This is a bad idea Tikki, if that dark force gets them.”

“They won’t Plagg. Trust in the force, and trust in them. They are not like us when we we’re training.” Plagg scoffed, he was many times better than either of them. “Perhaps, but our time has passed. It is them that must take on our mantles.

Both holograms said nothing and waited till the two students returned.

“You know,” Adrien mused as they walked back into the room. “For old clothing, this stuff fits like a glove.” He marvelled the black robes he wore before looking to the two masters.

“They were designed to fit its user, no matter the size.” Plagg responded. “We jedi existed in all shapes and sized, so finding a ‘one size’ fits all fabric was important. But the technology is archaic now for such a thing.”

“Huh...” Adrien pulled the hood over his head and put on the black mask. “So, do we get a weapon or?” The lad asked as Plagg grumbled before the consoles of the temple glowed.

Both teens turned to the pillars behind them. “These were ours, and for now. They are yours to use.” Both Adrien and Marinette walked nervously up to the weapons on the pillars.

“Woah, this looks sweet.” He picked up the hilt, “it’s got a cross guard.” He stepped back and gently ignited the weapon. A deep green glow lit the room up as Adrien marvelled the long blade and the two side guards.

“The weapon is more designed for Makashi.” Plagg remained the boy. “Just be careful in Ataru. You need to be very aware where your saber is at all times.” Adrien nods as he turned off his saber.

Marinette placed her weapon to her person, she turned as the dark brown robs skidded her feet. “Thank you for letting me go, master. I will be back soon; I just want to make sure.” Tikki nods.

“We will be in communication just in case. Let us hope this over readiness is unneeded.” Both teens nod as the masters guided them down to the hanger.

There was a speeder bike waiting, Marinette had shown she was a capable pilot, having used repulsor units before when helping move large objects for Madam Chamack. “Hang on Kitty.” Marinette called out as she got on the bike, Adrien gripped on to her.

“Stop calling me that.” She chuckled.

“Only if you stop with them silly, ‘horn’ jokes.” The bike ignited and the gate to the temple opened.

They were gone in moments.

“So what do you think is wrong?” Adrien asked as they descended the mountains. “Are you sure you’re not just home sick?”

“It’s hard to explain, but I got this sudden chill and it sounded like a friend of mine crying out in anguish.” They reached the base of the mountain fast and hard, Marinette showing that she had no intention for their safety. “But this cold feeling I get. Its suffocating, I need to deal with the reason.”

Adrien remained quiet, this girl was something else. Going from this very nervous person, that barely made time to talk, too now being this more vocal speaking individual. If this had happened in the first week, she wouldn’t be here right now racing down through the dirt track.

He wondered if any of this confidence came from him helping also. But maybe that was just his ego talking.

Back at the village though, things were getting out of hand, people running in fear as soldiers and guards were thrown aside.

Stone heart had made his intent very clear and it was getting hard to protect the planets leader. “You claim you want to help the people.” The dark user called out, “but you do nothing for us when we are misjudged.”

“Young man, this is not how it seems. Please, see sense!” Andre called as he backed away from the lad carefully.

In the distance a faint engine noise could be heard.

“I will see sense when our people don’t have to live in slavery, in fear. And are shown the respect they deserve!” The user pulled the ground out beneath him, forming a large bolder.

The engine noise was becoming louder as Stone heart hurled the bolder at the man.

Andre crouched in fear, this was it. He had tried to help the people, but it seemed that perhaps his time had come.

But there was a change in plans as there was a screeching noise and then two loud bangs to the ground either side of him.

Slowly, he looked up and stared in surprise.

There was a speeder bike in front of him.

The bolder lay in two molten halves either side of them.

There was a figure stood between him and the attack, wielding.

“A light saber?”

Marinette stood slowly, her blue saber hummed in the air before it vanished. Stone heart looked surprised before his yellow eyes narrow into a smirk.

Darth Moth smiled at the back of the boys mind. They had succeeded in drawing out the students of Plagg and Tikki. If he could get his hands on their weapons he can track down where the holocron are.

“Who, are you?” Andre asked as he stood. “Are you, really jedi?” He was shocked; the tales of Jedi were what he heard as a child.

And yet the two stood before him, looked no more than children themselves.

Adrien hopped off the bike. “We can talk about this another time sir. But you need to get to safety. Keep everyone away till this has all blown over. Think you can do this?”

The man looked surprised by the order, but seeing as this was something beyond him. It was time to depart. “Very well, we will speak after. Thank you.”

His bodyguards quickly collected him to move from harm’s way, but Stone heart tried to move to get him.

But Marinette was fast on her feet and closed the gap. “Hold it!” She barked out as she looked the person over. “Ivan? Is that you?”

“It’s stone heart. Now get out of my way, this man needs to be punished.” Marinette didn’t as she held her ground.

“This isn’t like you. You’re not this kind of person.”

“You know nothing of me, I-” Ivan froze, his mind taking in new orders. “I see master, very well.” He turned to Marinette, “I will deal with you first!”

Ivan lunged forward, his weapon ignited a new and he crashed down on the girl. But Marinette was light on her feet and stepped back, with a roar Ivan swung out.

Marinettes saber reignited and with a startle to the war cry she blocked Ivans strike to her torso.

Ivan was strong, and it was obvious as he swung like a man posed. Adrien watched with confusion, Marinette could obviously strike Ivan down.

But she wasn’t, she was just blocking everything.

Adrien slipped round Ivans’ back, aware that the teen was not focusing on him. With that the lad ignited his weapon and aimed to disable Ivan from the back of his spine.

Marinette glanced over Stone hearts shoulder, and saw what was coming.

“Nooo!” Marinette shifted the weight of her body and forced Ivan around. Adrien looked surprised by her partners actions but couldn’t stop his swing.

But Marinette had been given her weapons by Tikki.

With a swift motion, Marinette ignited a second saber and crouched down under the pressure both lads placed.

Adrien backed off quickly as Marinette tumbled into him, all sabers on their side dying out as Stone heart swung madly at the open air. Marinettes hood dropped to her shoulders.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Marinette called out as she got to her knees, pulling her hood up.  
“You were going to kill him!” Adrien looked to her annoyed, he was trying to help. “If helping you means leaving an everlasting mark in his life. Then I suggest you but out.” Adrien growled.

Both Tikki and Plagg sigh at the two from the console as they watched and heard from the communication on both teens.

“You can’t expect me to let you just get beat to a pulp!” Marinette stepped forward. “He’s going to kill you, fight back.” Marinette held her hands out and both saber flew to her hands.

“I’d rather die than let Ivan come to harm. This is not like him; this is something else, something beyond his control.” She put one saber away as she got into stance. “I will find away to wake him up.”

Adrien stared at her, “why would you go to such lengths? What is the reason for it?”

Marinette smiled. “Because, that is the jedi way, we are to protect the people, and my first act is to save Ivan!”

She ran forward and pushed stone hearts weapon aside before kicking him in the sheen. She jumped back and up onto a roof. “Ivan, follow me! If you think you can that is.”

She was smiling; Adrien could see something behind that smile.

A plan perhaps?

Stone heart growled as he jumped at the girl and swung his saber, but Marinette was already moving again, determined to keep stone heart on her tail.

Adrien stumbled to his feet, taking the saber in hand. “Excuse me.” He turned round to look at two women. They had been close by to the combat, “are you, a jedi?” She asked as both older women looked curious.

Adrien grinned. “Indeed we are, now if you excuse me madam. My partners will need my help.” With that he quickly followed after the two.

While he was not aware of whom he had spoke too, who had been Marinettes mother and their owner, had a distinct smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fight so far, next chapter it gets interesting.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this, one to go.
> 
> Also, I hope you all like Darth Moth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our tale comes to an end. this was fun to write and I hope it gave you some pleasure in reading.
> 
> Enjoy

Was this crazy? Probably, but she needed to get Ivan to a place where no one would get hurt.

Sadly, she wasn’t as fast as she thought as Stone heart landed in front of her. She leaned back but he gripped her rob and kneed her in the gut. Before she could register that pain, he head butted her and kicked her back.

Landing down in the street below really took the wind out of her. “Ugh,” she looked up as Stone heart jumped down and the ground rippled and Marinette was blown back by the force energy he gave off.

She tumbled onto her knees and looked up as her attack rushed her. She stared at the blood rolling down Ivans face from where her horn had cut him.

She was slow to get up; he had her dead to rights.

But Adrien wasn’t about to let that happen as got between them, his sword tucked in and pushed Stone hearts away, before the lad landed a swift punch to Ivans nose.

It sounded like it broke.

Marinette looked up to Adrien as the Cathar turned to her, his green eyes meeting her blue ones for a moment before he pulled her up. “Looks like I took your breath away.” She chuckled lightly at the comment.

“That’s enough of your flattery kitty.” Marinette glanced about as Adrien got between the pair defensively. “Adrien,” she muttered from behind him. “Thank you.” He didn’t look to her but she was sure he was smirking. “I have an idea, though it’s just a hunch.”

“A hunch huh?” He asked as he eyed down his opponent. “That’s all you got?”

“It’s all I got, it’s a feeling and I think I know how to get him back to normal. So, will you follow my lead on this?”

“Sounds like this will be a running thing with you.” She chuckled to the lad. “Okay, lead the way Marinette.”

Stone Heart watched as both jedi jumped up onto the buildings once more, both giving insults and taunts to the teen.

It worked like a fish to a lure. He chased, determined to finish this game of cat and mouse.

Stone heart was unaware of where Marinette was leading him.

Adrien looked at the junk yard in confusion as they landed in front of it. “So we are scraping your idea now?”

“Just follow me funny guy.” Marinette muttered as she dashed into the yard. Adrien followed quickly behind as their chaser stopped before the grounds.

Slowly he marched in, eyes glancing about through the yard for movement. Anything and everything was threat here.

He knocked over towering hunks of metal at as much as a tap. “Come out, and fight me!” Adrien remained crouched and at the ready, letting Marinette follow through with her idea.

“Ivan!” Marinette called from near some rusty ships. “Come get me!” She dashed away behind some ships as Stone heart followed.

He threw ships out the way as he walked what seemed a set path.

Then he came to an ending, she was stood at the end with no escape now. Stone heart grinned as he walked forward, his blade cutting into the ship beside him.

Marinette had her saber out, but it was low and giving her many opening. She seemed to be muttering with herself.

“The force is with me, I am one with the force.” Stone hearts feet got heavy as he bounded towards her.

As the dark force user leapt at her, saber at the ready, Adrien acted on his part of the plan and busted several old extinguishers.

Marinette and Ivan were enveloped and in that same moment.

Stone heart closed his eyes, Marinette tilted her head up, eyes closed as she took a breath.

Her body took a step forward into Stone hearts guard.

Placing a hand on Stone hearts wrist, she shoulder barged him. Her saber flicked and cut the top of the blade off.

The smoke quickly faded and Adrien couldn’t tell who won.

But as Stone heart stumbled back, the black smoke began to ripple off him; he began to howl in pain as he gripped his hand where the crystal was.

Marinettes eyes widen in shock, the metal was melting into his skin, glowing a violent red.

She had to make a split action as she sensed imminent danger.

She cut his hand off and kicked the offending source of dark energy away.

It was a good thing she had, as the area crumpled in and exploded in wisps’ of dark energy. There before the two young force users stood a figure in black robes.

“We will meet again soon, guardians of the holocron.”

And with that, he faded away.

To say that the cold left with it was a lie. It felt like a heavy pressure on both force users, and it chilled them to the core.

Marinette crouched by Ivan, having passed out from the pain. She frowned as she looked at the now blunt appendage.

“You made a good call.” Adrien spoke up as he helped to move the young man. “He could have suffered far worse. Least he can be glad it was just a hand he lost and not more, or his life.” Marinette frowned but helped Ivan up with Adrien.

They walked out the yard and looked surprised to see village people there waiting. Several police were on guard and the planets leader stood just behind them.

The police had their blasters up, both teens tensed.

But that changed when Andre walked forward. “Stand down, it’s over.” He walked over nervously but both teens set Ivan down. The man studied the burnt stump. “Get my doctor immediately.”

There was many scurrying as he then turned to the two teens. “Thank you, whoever you are.” Both glanced away bashfully. 

“It was all in a day’s work, for a jedi that is.” Adrien chimed with a grin. There was a small gasp as it dawned on Adrien that his face may have given him away slightly.

The two men exchanged a long stare; it was well known that Adrien’s father was in close contact with the head of the planet.

Adrien looked pleading, begging to not be ratted out. The man smiled.

“Thank you again, young jedi.” Adrien sighed in relief as the leader walked away, getting people to band together and help fix the damage.

Marinette smiled at her partner, she felt so good right now. She looked about the people who lived here.

Then her gaze stopped, she could see her mother looking their way. She glanced down, hood hiding her face.

“You okay?” Adrien asked as he noticed the sudden changed in her partner’s demeanour. She nods before walking off, they had to go.

They said nothing on the trip back, Marinette was lost in deep thought as they reached the temple. Adrien was in high spirits.

“I call that a successful first mission.” Plagg chuckled as Tikki looked more solemn.

“But he knows your here, and that you know people.” Tikki stated. “I hate to say this, but our time here is up. We need to leave planet and get him to follow.” Adrien looked surprised.

“What makes you think he’ll follow?” Tikki looked to see Marinette in deep thought before turning to Adriens question.

“He won’t let you get out of his reach now that he knows that we are close. Our best action is to lead him to places where he can’t just do what he pleases. And we need more time to train, as it very likely he’ll send better and stronger students of the dark arts at us. It is only a matter of time before he finds us.” Adrien stared for a long while before shrugging.

“That’s fine with me; I could do with getting off this rock. Let’s get going on an adventure, right Marinette?” He turned to look at her, she seemed sad. “What’s wrong?” The girl sighed before turning to her partner.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t be going with you.” Adrien was stunned, he didn’t move as Marinette walked before Tikki and set her weapons down. “I thank you, for giving me this experience. But I’m going home.”

She turned and walked for the hanger, she’d take a bike back.

Adrien grabbed her arm, she turned slowly. “Why, why are you going home? You have freedom to do whatever you want now.” She glanced down.

“Because, it’s not who I am, I’m just this,” She pulled her hand free. “I’m just a slave, Adrien. I have to go home; my mother is probably worried sick and probably suffering because I’ve been gone. Heck she may even think I’m dead by now or worse.” Adrien looked at her sadly. “It was nice; it was nice to do this. To do something I never thought I could ever do but it’s not who I am, what I am.”

She turned and walked away. “Find someone better.”

Adrien watched as she lit up the bike and took off. He glance down at his own hands, he didn’t know what to do.

An hour later, Adrien was setting up the astro-droid to get the ship ready to go. Tikki and Plagg were in deep thought.

They couldn’t stop her from leaving, it was her choice.

Adrien frowned as he sat down in the ship seat. It was pretty old; he couldn’t make out the class of it.

He watched as the sky came into view and he looked at over the mountain.

That’s when he saw her sat on her bike, staring up and watching him. He watched her as the ship turned; she rubbed her face as she went out of view.

Marinette bit back a small cry as the ship took off into the sky.

When she was younger she had always wanted to travel into space. But reality had been a cruel person. She couldn’t just abandon her mother; Marinette was all she had left till father returned.

She turned the bike on and headed for home, hopefully Adrien would find a better replacement.

It was dark when she returned, and as she came to a stop she noticed the light on. Walking up, she could hear voices, and laughter?

She felt a lump in her throat. Why were her mother laughing, and who with?

She crept up to the window and glanced in, there her mother was having a colourful chat with her slave owner Chamack.

There was no sorrow in her mother’s eyes. She looked happy.

Did she not miss her daughter?

Marinette backed away, but doing so knocked over a pot.

The noise got the two women to look at her, their surprise turned to shock when they saw the upset girl looking at them.

They’re actions were instant as they burst out the door and Marinette felt her mother wrap her arms round her. “What are you doing here?” Marinette just cried. “Why are you back?” Chamack stood off to the side with her arms crossed.

“After running off to be a jedi, I’m surprised your back?” Marinette turned slowly, her body shaking.

“W-what?” She squeaked out as her mother put her at arm’s length

“What happened to your jedi training, Marinette?” The girls’ emotions slowly changed from sadness to confusion.

“How do you know?” Her mother chuckled.

“The house has very thin walls, I heard everything that night. I even watched through the gap in the door.” Marinette calmed, staring in surprise. “But, what happened? Why are you here?”

“I... I came back, I mean. I have to do what I can.” Chamack watched with a long gaze. “I have to work for Chamack and...” Her mother quieted the girl.

“It’s okay sweetie.” She got Marinette to sit down. “She was very accepting of the facts.” Marinette blinked in confusion and surprise before looking to her owner.

“I didn’t believe it at first. But after seeing what you did, made me regret not believing your mother sooner.” Sabine chuckled to her daughter after hearing Chamacks words.

“She ranted and raved about you for days. She even sent search parties looking for you.” Marinette looked over surprise as Chamack looked away.

“You’re important... You were worth a lot of money. Even more now that you are a Jedi, don’t think I’ll be selling you to anyone.” Chamack looked at the shocked girl before groaning. “And, thank you for helping us and everyone today. It was, like a story my grandfather told me a child and to see it in the flesh.” She smiled. “It was quite the treat.”

“Are you going back, Marinette?” Her mother asked. “That young man you were with seemed like such a nice boy.” Marinette shook her head.

“He’s gone now mother. I ditched the jedi life to stay with you.” Her mother looked at her sadly.

But no words were exchanged as the area around them became heavy with wind.

Slowly they looked up at the ship above them, all three confused as the back hatch opened and a figure stood in the light.

Adrien stood there with a small smile; he dropped down on a hand wire and landed before the three. “Hey...”

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Marinette stammered out.

“Well you see, my last partner ditched me. So I’m looking for a new partner to save the galaxy.” He stated with smirk. “The force led me here.” He held his hand out. “Will you join me and help me save the galaxy from dark forces?”

She stared for several moments. “You know...” Chamack muttered as she looked away from the group. “Currently, till midday tomorrow. You are still considered dead to public knowledge, if you just happen to disappear now. There would be no proof you are still alive and I get my insurance.”

Marinette turned from Chamack to her mother. “Go, Marinette. Become something amazing and tell me all about it when you get back.” She hugged her daughter tightly. “I know you want to stay, and I’m touched you care. But you’re a big girl now; it’s time you left the house. Go, live a dream only few could have ever wished to have. Make me even more proud to be your mother and make your father proud more so.”

Marinette felt tears down her check, “I love you so much mother! I promise I’ll come back and tell you everything.” Her mother smiled as she hugged her daughter.

“I look forward to it.” She let her daughter go and looked to Adrien. “Please, take care of her.” Adrien nods.

“I will do just that madam.” He looked to Marinette and she looked to him. “Are you ready to go? We have got a whole universe to explore.”

Marinette stepped forward toward him before enveloping him in a hug. “I’m sorry.” He blinked in surprise before smiling and hugging her back.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter who you were. You may be many things, but you are an amazing person.” He tugged on the handle as he held her.

They stared at Sabine and Chamack as they reached the ship and the door closed on them. The two adults crouched as the ship came back to life and flew away.

Sabine stared for a long while before smiling. “Good luck, my child.”

Once the ship reached space, both teens marvelled the expanded world around them. “So, where too first?” Marinette asked, as they turned to Tikki and Plagg.

“Somewhere away from here, there is a temple on an old remote planet in the inner core of the system.” Tikki showed the galactic map.

“Then let’s go then.” Marinette sat down in the captain’s chair.

“Hey, that’s my seat.” She chuckled at Adrien as she turned to the hyper drive throttle.

“Then I suggest you learn to fly Adrien. Let’s go!”

Adrien grumbled, but he smiled behind her, staring at her back before watching at the stars began to stretch.

And a moment later, the four were gone into hyper space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me felt it could have been done better, but I'm terrible for sad stuff.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll update here in 'this' end not specifically.
> 
> Anyway, I will come back to this one day, when I get done with heat stroke.
> 
> I hope you all had fun, and enjoyed this little treat.
> 
> Bye for now


End file.
